Goblimon
Goblimon is an Oni Digimon whose name and design is derived from the mythological Goblin. It loves to do bad things'Bokomon': Goblimon! This ogre digimon loves being bad. His special attack is Goblin Strike!, and has a sly and hard personality. It is said that it never disobeys a strong tamer. It has great pride in the mohawk on its head. Digimon Tamers A Goblimon bio-emerged in the Real World and fought Rika Nonaka and Renamon, but it was not much of an opponent. When Calumon was nearby and his powers were activated, he digivolved to Fugamon and was destroyed by Renamon. Digimon Frontier Multiple Goblimon were the henchmen of Snimon at Wind Factory Incorporated. When it began to run low on energy, Snimon sent the Goblimon to capture the Kokuwamon from the nearby forests and forced them to work in the factory. When the Kokuwamon and the Legendary Warriors fought the Goblimon while Agunimon fought Snimon, J.P. Shibayama found the Human Spirit of Thunder and Spirit Evolved to Beetlemon for the first time. After Beetlemon defeated and purified Snimon, the Goblimon fled. Later on, multiple Goblimon were seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair. Digimon Data Squad 10 Years Ago as told by Merukimon, a Goblimon was seen running from the humans who were deleting Digimon (revealed to be Akihiro Kurata's group) where it was one of the victims. A Goblimon was among the many Digimon in the Holy Capital's Arena. A Goblimon was seen in a stasis glass tube in the room where Relena Norstein was in. In the epilogue, a group of Goblimon were disputing with a group of Shamanmon. Digimon Savers: Ultimate Power! Active Burst Mode!! A group of Goblimon sent by Argomon to attack Agumon, Rhythm, and friends. They defeated the Goblimon once and for all. Digimon World Data Squad Goblimon digivolves from ToyAgumon. Digimon Xros Wars Digimon Xros Wars: The Boy Hunters who Leap through Time Digimon World Goburimon is a wild Digimon. Digimon World 2 Goburimon can digivolve into Ogremon. Goburimon appears in Data Forest,Disk Domain,and Web Domain. Digimon World 3 Goblimon, who is known as Goburimon, can be found in Asuka's East Sector, in Protocol Forest and Asuka's West Sector, however, he is red. In the PAL version of the game, Goburimon can be found in Amaterasu's Plug Cape, once Galacticmon has been beat. Digimon World 4 In the game, he's called Goburimon. He is very much seen in Death Valley, especially in Goblin Fortress. Digimon Digital Card Battle Goblimon (known in the game as Goburimon) appears as an easy opponent in the game. The Goburimon card is very common and has the highest X Attack (300) out of all the Rookie Level Digimon cards. Digimon World DS Goblimon is known as Goburimon in the game. Goburimon can digivolve into Ogremon, Tyrannomon or Bakemon depending on its stats. A Goburimon also appears as the very first enemy. Goblimon can be found in the Data Forest. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Goblimon digivolves from Tsunomon, then it can digivolve to Ogremon, Minotarumon, or Nanimon depending on its stats. It appear in Chip Forest. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Goblimon digivolves from Tsunomon and can digivolve into Ogremon. It can be found in the Label Forest. Digimon World Championship Goblimon digivolves from Pagumon with 3 Battles and can digivolve into Devimon with 6 battles, Centarumon with 20 Beast AP, Wizardmon with 10 Data AP and Ogremon pass time. Attacks * Goburi Bomb (Gobli Bomb): Creates a small ball of fire and then he throws it with his hand. The bomb explodes when impacting the enemy. * Goburi Strike (Gobli Strike): Pummels enemies with his club. Variations / Subspecies * SnowGoblimon / Shamanmon Notes and References Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Ogre Digimon Category:Evil Digimon Category:Digimon species